Irish Triangle
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Only one thing stands in the way of true love: Fiona Telford Chibs/OC
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I swore this was never going to happen. Up and down, I swore but here I am. This is my first Sons of Anarchy fic. Katie, Crys and Steph finally got to me and the show is just too good. Plus Chibs is like awesome. Who doesn't love a man with an Irish accent? Not to mention, I'm a sucker for older guys. So, rambling done. Basically the story is, Chibs is looking to get married. To who? Aria Sullivan. But there is one thing standing in their way. Read to find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Aria. I want to own Chibs but then I'd have to let Steph have Koz and Katie have Tig and Crys have Jax and well, there goes the show!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story for Aria and Chibs, Part 1*

Aria Sullivan was not your average girl. She's not a stick, she's, well plump as her father always put it but it was balanced out by her height of 5 feet 7 1/2 inches. Her black and red hair came down to the middle of her shoulder blades in loose curls and her eyes were a light brown flecked with blue.

She and Chibs, they were an interesting story. There was a ten year age gap between them and they met during one of the club's gun runs. Chibs had been standing guard outside with Tig and Half-Sac when Aria had come running by. She looked exhausted and out of breath and as Chibs caught her before she collapsed, the boys could see she'd been beaten, badly.

When she came to, she was scared to see the three men plus the rest around her. Not to mention she didn't recognize where she was. Chibs quickly calmed her and explained what they knew. She filled in the rest.

That's a story for later though. Chibs and Aria are engaged. The only thing stopping them from getting married? Chibs' wife, Fiona.

*End Back story Part 1*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria rested her head on Chibs' back as they rode for the garage. It was too early for Aria but Chibs had a job to run with Jax and Tig and Aria promised him she's stay in the dorms while he was gone. His crazy IRA wife was still running around and Chibs wanted to make sure Aria was never alone, just to be safe.

Aria didn't realize they had stopped until she felt Chibs running his fingers up and down her arm to rouse her.

"Come on love," Chibs said. "let's get you inside."

The night before hadn't been an easy one. Aria's dreams from the day they met had reared their heads again and the two had slept for three hours at the most. Chibs had hated waking her that morning but refused to leave her alone, even in their house, while Fiona was still around.

Aria climbed off the bike and leaned against Chibs as they walked towards the clubhouse.

"Too early." Aria mumbled.

Chibs smiled. "You can go back to sleep soon Aria. Just as soon as we're inside."

"Who picked you for this?" Aria asked.

"Tig." Chibs said with a smirk.

Aria nodded. "I'll kill him later. Think Clay will mind?"

"Mind what?" Clay asked as the two approached.

Aria looked at him. "If I kill Tig for picking Chibs for an early morning job."

Tig, who heard this, looked at Clay.

Clay waved a dismissive hand. "Have at him, sweetheart."

Tig's jaw dropped. "Clay,"

Clay shrugged. "You know Aria's not a morning person yet you still picked Chibs. It's your own fault."

Tig looked at Aria. "Will you at least let me get laid before you kill me?"

Aria laughed. "I'll think about it." she yawned. "Relax Trager, I'm too tired to kill you."

Chibs tightened his arm around Aria. "I'm gonna get her settled in, then we can go."

Tig and Clay nodded as Chibs took Aria inside.

"That girl sure knows how to keep us on our toes." Tig said.

Clay nodded with a smile. "That she does."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chibs tucked Aria into his room and kissed her. "I'll be back tonight, tomorrow at the latest love. Stay here until I do please."

Aria nodded. "I promise babe."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She watched as Tig, Jax and her man pulled out of the garage and head off. She glared back at clubhouse. She knew as long as that bitch was in there, she wasn't getting to her. Hopefully, she'd come out, without a body guard and she could end this before it really started.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so this is just the beginning. Not sure how long it's going to be but I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, flame policy, which is located at the bottom of my profile, stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Wow, so many of you liked this. I'm glad. So, quick recap. Chibs and Aria are engaged but Fiona is standing in their way. Chibs is off to do a job with Jax and Tig and Aria is left in the care of the other Sons. This chapter is gonna be Aria interacting with the rest of the Sons, Gemma and Tara. No Chibs but there may be a phone call between the two. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I can only claim Aria.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story of Aria and Chibs, Part Two*

Aria hugged her knees as she stared at the men and woman in front of her. She glanced at the man, Chibs as he'd introduced himself, at her side. He gave her a nod of encouragement and she was oddly comforted by it.

"It was two men who attacked me." Aria started out softly. "They are members of a gang that my brother used to run with."

"Used to?" Tig asked, his normal gruff tone making Aria jump.

Chibs rubbed her arm soothingly.

Aria nodded. "It was the type of gang where you can join but never leave. They killed him when he tried."

"Why were they after you?" the woman, Gemma, Aria recalled, asked.

Aria gave a half smirk. "It was my fault really. I knew which members killed my brother and I've been trying to find some way to get them caught for anything so I can feel like he got justice." she shrugged. "I guess today they were sick of having a tail."

"Ah, it's not the same day we found you love." Chibs said. "You slept through the night."

Aria looked surprised. "Ah, okay. Then yesterday. I was following them down town and I should have known something was up. They turned down an alley and I followed, stupidly. Before I could even look for them, they jumped me. Just started hitting and kicking."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Aria pressed her face into her knees. Chibs moved closer and ran his hand over her hair.

"Alright love, that's enough for now." he said.

*End back story, Part Two*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria pulled on a clean skirt and top after waking up and showering. It was just after ten and sadly, Aria hadn't slept the whole way through after Chibs left. It was hard dealing with the dreams without him there but she managed to get a few hours. Grabbing her boots, she sat down to put them on, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Come in." Aria said to a knock on the door.

The door opened and Gemma walked in.

Aria smiled. "Hey Gem, what's up?"

Gemma smiled as well. "I was just coming to see if you were going to get up today."

Aria stood up. "Yeah, sorry about that. Nightmares are a bitch."

Gemma nodded. "Don't we all know it. Come on, Clay wants to play a round a pool and says he needs a worthy opponent."

Aria laughed as the two headed to the main part of the clubhouse. Sure enough, Clay was leaning against one of the tables, a cigar sticking out of his mouth, waiting. Half-Sac, Bobby and Happy were also there, drinking.

"It's only ten in the morning boys," Aria said. "bit early to be knocking 'em back."

Bobby held up a beer. "Want one?"

Aria grabbed it. "Of course."

The guys laughed as Aria walked over to Clay.

"Ready to play?" Aria asked.

Clay smirked. "Whenever you are kid."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria stared at the ground as she sat outside. Yes, she wasn't supposed to be alone but the door was open and she screamed louder then anyone she knew.

"Thought you were supposed to be under 24/7 protection."

Aria looked up and tried not to roll her eyes at Tara. "I'm allowed outside for air. If you're here for Jax, he's off on a job with Tig and Chibs."

She didn't know what it was about Tara but Aria had butted heads with the other woman since Chibs brought her back.

"I'm surprised Chibs left you alone." Tara said.

"She's not alone." Half-Sac said coming out. "The boys and I promised Chibs we'd keep her safe." he looked at Aria. "Gemma wants to see you in the back office."

Aria smiled. "Thanks hun."

Standing up, she headed inside, not giving Tara another glance.

"Back off Tara." Half-Sac said. "She has it hard enough."

Tara just rolled her eyes and headed inside.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

She cursed, seeing the bitch head inside. She wasn't alone long enough for her to grab her. This was going to be harder then she thought. The Sons took their promises to each other very seriously. She was going to need help.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria stepped into the office and saw Gemma on the phone.

"She's right here. Maybe she left it in the room, ask her." Gemma said before handing the phone to Aria. "Your fiance is a pain in the ass."

Aria laughed and took the phone. "Hey baby, you being difficult?"

"You didn't answer your cell." Chibs said.

Aria looked down at her skirt. "Sorry babe, I put a skirt on after I showered so I forgot to grab it."

She heard Chibs sigh. "Okay, I just got worried when you didn't answer."

Aria's face softened as Gemma let her take her seat and slipped from the room.

"You know if something happened, you'd be the first person anyone calls."

"Gemma, they'd make Gemma call."

Aria smiled. "Well, she is the one person you wouldn't cuss at."

"If they lost you love, I'd cuss at any of them."

Aria knew that was true. "You know when you'll be back?" It was just after four in the afternoon.

"We're on our way now. Things went faster and smoother then we thought they would. Should be home in an hour or two. Miss me?"

"Always. You?"

"I'm stuck with Jax and Tig, of course I do."

"Hey! What's the supposed to mean?"

Aria laughed as she heard Tig over the line.

"Alright, you ride then and I'll see you soon." she dropped her tone. "Who knows, you may have a surprise waiting for you."

Chibs chuckled. "I love you Aria."

"I love you too."

Aria hung up the phone and sat back, a smile on her face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we go. Chibs is on his way back, Aria and Tara have tension between them and Aria is still being watched. It's about to get fun from here kids. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. Got the next chapter of Irish Triangle for ya. All hell is about to break lose as Tig, Chibs and Jax get back to the clubhouse. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Only Aria is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

An hour and a half after the call from Chibs, Aria was outside the moment she heard bike engines. The SAMCRO bikes had a very distinct sound, at least to Aria. Seeing Tig, Jax and finally Chibs pull in, Aria allowed herself to breathe. She wouldn't tell Chibs but ever since Fiona showed up, Aria only felt truly safe when Chibs was around.

Aria started to smile as Chibs got closer but it fell the moment she saw someone appear behind Chibs, a gun trained on him.

"CHIBS!" Aria screamed as loud as she could.

Chibs saw Aria's line of sight and look of horror and turned his head. Seeing the man, he swerved to the left the moment the shot was fired. The bullet missed Chibs and Tig by inches. The three men were off their bikes fast as the others came out of the building. Bobby and Half-Sac blocked Aria from view to keep her safe as the men opened fire.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story of Chibs and Aria, Part Three*

Chibs knocked on Jax's old dorm room door. Aria was staying there till she got settled in Charming. She's been there for three weeks already.

"Aria? It's Chibs love." Chibs said gently. Aria was still jumpy around most of the men so they all made sure to be as careful as possible.

The door opened and Aria's tired face appeared.

"Hey Chibs," Aria said. "what's up?"

"We're going to your apartment to get your things and I wanted to check if you want to come and supervise." Chibs said.

Aria crossed her arms. "You'll be there?"

Chibs nodded. "The whole time, love."

"Just let me grab my jacket." Aria said. She stepped back into her room and picked up her denim jacket. "I want to thank you guys again for this."

Chibs stepped back to let Aria out. "No need to thank us. We're not the most law abiding bunch but the one thing we do not tolerate is abuse of women."

Aria looked up at Chibs. "That right there, law abiding or not, makes you all good guys."

They got outside where Jax, Tig, Opie and Clay were waiting. Tig and Clay by one of the vans and Jax and Opie were leaning on their bikes.

"Ready babe?" Tig asked.

Aria gave a ghost of a smile. "Don't call me babe Tig."

Tig smirked but not at Aria. No, he was smirking at the look Chibs was giving him.

Clay noticed and smacked Tig in the back of the head. "Knock it off."

Tig rubbed his head but his smirk stayed in place. Clay moved over to Aria and Chibs.

"You wanna ride in the van or with one of the guys?" Clay asked Aria.

Aria pulled her hair from her jacket collar. "I'm gonna ride with Chibs."

"Have you ever ridden before?" Jax asked.

Aria nodded. "My dad rode. Used to let me ride with him. It's been a while but I remember."

Clay looked at Chibs. "Good with you?"

Chibs almost rolled his eyes. First Tig and now Clay. But Aria turned to look at him so he nodded.

"Good with me." he said.

Aria smiled a small smile, probably the biggest smile she'd given since they'd met. Chibs returned the smile and led Aria to his bike, both missing the smirks passed between the other four.

*End back story, Part Three*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria let Bobby push her behind the side of the building and crouched down, her hands over her ears, her eyes closed tight. She could still hear the gun fire but it was at least muffled some.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chibs cursed as the man got away. He looked around, seeing the others were okay but didn't see Aria. Bobby noticed the look on Chibs' face and pointed behind himself.

"She's fine Chibs." Bobby turned and saw Aria shaking. "Or not."

Chibs put his gun away as he moved over to Aria. Kneeling down beside her, he gently rubbed her back. It had been a long time since her attack but Chibs knew she was still jumpy when scared.

"Aria, it's over love." Chibs said softly.

Aria lifted her head and opened her eyes as her hands slid off her ears. Seeing Chibs beside her, she sprang forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Chibs silently cursed as he felt Aria trembling and held her close.

"Is she alright Chibs?" Tig asked, worry coloring his tone. As much as he teased and messed with Aria, he cared about her like she was his sister.

Chibs nodded as he stroked Aria's hair. "She will be."

"Let's get her inside." Clay said.

Chibs stood and easily swung Aria into his arms. The guys kept close until Chibs had Aria inside. Chibs didn't bother stopping, he took Aria right up to his dorm room, wanting to make sure she was alright before being around the others. He tried to put Aria down but she wouldn't let go so he sat down, his back against the wall, Aria curled up in his lap.

"It's alright sweetheart." Chibs whispered as he kissed her neck softly. "It's alright."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"No doubt that was a hit put out by Fiona." Jax said as the Sons stood around the bar.

"Something needs to be done about that bitch." Tig said.

Clay threw back a shot. "When Chibs and Aria come down, I'll call church. It was one thing when it was just Fiona but pulling outsiders into it crosses a line."

"What can we do?" Opie asked.

"That's up to Chibs." Clay said. "But nothing is going to happen to those two, not on my watch."

"I'm with ya." Jax said, holding up a shot.

The others did the same and at the same time, they tossed them back.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, we'll be finding out about the man in the next chapter and more about how Chibs and Aria got to where they are. This was a little rough as I wrote it but I'm blaming that on altitude change. I just got back from Northern Vermont. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Chapter four of Irish Triangle with me. More of Chibs and Aria's back story and we find out part of Fiona's plan. Also, Gemma makes an appearance to help Aria while the guys decide what to do. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Aria is still the only thing that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Gemma watched as Aria moved around the bar, cleaning up. Gemma knew it was a nervous habit since the boys had been in church for almost two hours now.

"He's already killed for me once." Aria said, shattering the silence. "I don't want him to have to again."

Gemma stepped over to Aria. "I have never seen Chibs love anyone the way he loves you. Not even Fiona. And I've only seen love like that in one other couple."

Aria looked curious. "Who?"

Gemma smiled softly. "Clay and I. Our men, all of them, will do anything they have to as long as it keeps us safe. Don't fight them on it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story of Chibs and Aria, Part Four*

Aria stared in fear. She couldn't believe she was face to face with the men who beat her and Chibs was no where around. She was starting to shake but doing a good job of hiding it.

"You're brave for showing your face back here." the taller of the two men said.

"Maybe she was looking for us to finish what we started." the second man said. "We didn't get to have all our fun."

Aria swallowed. If Chibs didn't get back fast, she was screwed. True she'd followed the two but she'd never come to face to face with them until they beat her.

"Touch her and I'll be the one having fun."

Aria sighed in relief. It wasn't Chibs but Tig was almost as good. Tig walked in front of Aria and stared the two men down. He had at least a couple inches on both of them, maybe more.

"You have no say here." the taller one said, taking in the patches on Tig's cut.

Tig snorted. "I've got say anywhere. Just not everyone listens."

Aria tried not to laugh. Now that one of the Sons was with her, she felt safer. They'd shown they'd keep her safe, Chibs and Tig the most.

"SAMCRO holds no power here." the second said. "You've got no claim on this woman."

Tig crossed his arms. "I may not but the Son who does won't take to kindly to you threatening his woman."

Aria was a very independent woman but strangely she didn't mind the idea of being Chibs' woman.

"Look buddy," the taller one said. "just leave and let us get back to what we were doing."

"If you knew what she'd been doing," the second said. "you'd understand."

Tig's eyes darkened. "There is nothing any woman could do that could justify beating her as badly as you low life imbeciles did." his hand slid to the butt of his gun. "Now get the hell out of here."

The two men eyed Tig's gun before the second turned and left. The taller one locked eyes with Aria.

"This isn't over." he said.

Aria found the courage to glare at him. "Try and touch me. See what happens."

The guy took a step forward but so did Tig. Wisely the guy left without another thought. Once both men were out of sight, Tig spun to face Aria.

"You were supposed to stay in the building until we came back." Tig said, frowning deeply.

Aria sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard the bikes and didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Aria, your safety is more important then if we have to wait or not." Tig said. "If something had happened to you, it would have hurt Chibs, badly. And the rest of us," he shook his head. "You've become family kid. You're like our sister."

Aria bit her lip. She didn't realize she'd come to mean so much to the Sons. Tig watched Aria's face and sighed himself. With almost no hesitation, he pulled Aria into his arms and hugged her.

"Just listen next time lil sis." Tig said. "I really don't wanna have to tell Chibs something happened to you."

Aria nodded. "I promise."

Tig pulled back and smirked. "Now, let's get going. Chibs and Jax should be back any minute and I personally don't want him shooting me for hugging you."

Aria laughed and as she and Tig walked, she let his words filter through her head. Did Chibs really care about her that much? Hmm, maybe she should find a place close to the garage.

*End back story, Part Four*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Gemma sat down in front of Aria. "You have to understand Aria, our men aren't the type to fall in love but when they do, it's all or nothing for them. They can and will do anything to keep what means the most to them."

Aria sat down and sighed. "I guess it takes some getting used to."

Gemma nodded. "Yeah it does. But," she patted Aria's hand. "you have me. I'll help ya through it."

Aria smiled. "Thank you Gemma."

Gemma nodded as the doors opened and the men walked out. Gemma and Aria stood up.

"So, do we have a plan?" Gemma asked.

Clay nodded as Chibs grunted and tucked Aria against his side. "We have a plan."

Aria looked up at Chibs. "What is it baby?"

Chibs threw back the shot Tig handed him before answering.

"We're gonna be bait to bring Fiona and her little pet out of hiding." he said.

Aria and Gemma were positive their jaws hit the ground.

"Are you nuts?" Gemma asked.

Tig threw back his own shot. "No more the usual."

"We didn't come to this easily Mom." Jax said. "But it's the only way."

Aria rested her head on Chibs' shoulder. "Shit."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Fiona stood in front her 'partner'.

"The job was simple. Have them distracted enough where I could go in and grab the little bitch." she said. "You fired one shot. How is that distracting them?"

The man shifted. "They were distracted, just not all of them. I won't screw up again."

Fiona nodded. "That is true." she shot the man before he could blink. "Never send a man to do a woman's job."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so I didn't reveal anything you didn't know about Fiona's plan. My bad and the back story was more Tig playing a bit of match maker. The plan goes into effect in the next chapter. It'll be...well interesting. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter of Irish Triangle. Now, I know I said the plan would be set into motion in this chapter but instead I decided to give you a chapter that's completely back story. Tig is reprising his role as match maker and well, it'll be interesting. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Aria is still all that's mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story of Chibs and Aria, Part Five*

Tig shook his head. Chibs was starting to drive him nuts. Aria had been around for three months now and the thick headed man had yet to make a move, even though to whole freakin club could see he wanted Aria.

"He still watching her?"

Tig looked over his shoulder at Gemma. "Yup. He's been pretending to work on his bike for the past twenty minutes but last I checked, you actually had to look at the engine if you're going to work on it."

Gemma laughed. "Well, he'll be working in a few minutes. I promised Aria I'd take her out to get some clothes more suited for hanging around you boys."

Tig smirked with a raised brow. "So short skirts and low cut tops?"

"More like jeans and turtlenecks." Aria said as she walked over. "Less for you to look at. And then maybe you'll actually get something done."

Tig put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Oh Aria, you know where to hit a guy."

Aria and Gemma walked away, Aria throwing Chibs a smile and wave over her shoulder that he returned. Tig saw this and laughed.

"Chibs, I'm begging ya," he said. "make a move on her already."

Chibs glanced at Tig. "Don't know what yer talking about Tig."

Tig nodded, completely unconvinced. "Uh huh. You've been making Moon eyes at Aria for over a month now."

Chibs sighed. "Lad, I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to."

Tig parked himself on a stool next to Chibs. "And why is that?"

Chibs focused on his hands as he wiped them. "You know why."

"Fiona." Tig said. "Look man, are you really gonna let one woman keep you from being happy?"

"She's not just a woman Tig." Chibs said. "She's my wife."

"Who's done nothing but make you miserable." Tig said. "Let her go. Aria is here, now and makes you happy." he hit Chibs' shoulder as he stood. "Go for it before we lock you both in a room till you do."

Chibs watched Tig walk away, the other man's words rolling around in his head.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, how ya doing baby girl?" Gemma asked Aria as they walked through the mall.

Aria shrugged. "It's hard. I'm still constantly looking over my shoulder and I feel better when one of the guys are with me but they can't watch me 24/7. I mean, they have lives to live."

"Aria, let me tell you something about the guys." Gemma said. "Their lives are the garage and SAMCRO. They don't do much besides that and partying. Plus," she bumped Aria's shoulder. "I'm sure Chibs wouldn't mind watching you all the time."

Aria smiled, blushing a bit. "Tig keeps saying things like that but I can't tell if he's messing with me or being honest."

Gemma smiled. "Oh he's being honest. If there's one thing Tig is, it's honest." she got serious. "I know you've spent a lot of time with Chibs, has he told you anything about himself?"

Aria nodded as she played with the sleeve of the shirt she was holding. "Yeah, he's explained his past to me."

"And Fiona?" Gemma asked.

Aria exhaled. "Yeah, her too." she looked at Gemma. "How can you guys be pushing us towards each other when he has a wife in the picture?"

"Easy baby," Gemma said. "Fiona has caused nothing but problems for Chibs and we're sick of it. We want to see him happy and you make him happy."

Aria bit her lip as she looked through the clothes. She cared about Chibs, she would easily admit that to herself and from what Gemma and Tig said and the way Chibs acted, she felt that he cared for her. But if she were completely honest;

"Fiona scares me." Aria said out loud.

Gemma turned Aria so they were facing each other. "She scares all of us but don't let her stop you from being happy."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Gemma and Aria leaned against Gemma's car, waiting for the guys to come get them. They'd finished shopping only to find that Gemma's car wouldn't start. So Gemma had called Clay and he said he, Chibs and Tig would be right there. That was fifteen minutes ago, they should be arriving any minute.

"It's only the two of us," Aria said. "why are three of them coming?"

Gemma shrugged. "I have no idea. I stopped trying to understand my husband's thought patterns years ago."

Aria laughed.

"Look who's out without her guard dog."

Gemma noticed Aria freeze and turned towards the two men who'd beat up Aria and then later threatened her.

"Back off boys," Gemma said. "that guard dog is gonna be here real soon."

The taller one seemed to six Gemma up. "And what are you gonna do until he gets here?"

Gemma laughed. "You sure you want an answer to that?"

Aria wasn't sure it was wise for Gemma to provoke the two men but she wasn't about to stop her. If she could distract them long enough for the guys to show, they'd be okay. Though, she knew Gemma could kick these guys asses, Aria preferred she didn't. Aria counted her lucky stars it was late, meaning there were no other people around and no one could get hurt. Before Aria could blink, the taller of the two had his arm around her upper chest and a knife against her throat.

"Don't move bitch." he said in her ear.

Aria just swallowed. Gemma couldn't move to help her because the shorter one was holding a gun on her. The two didn't know what to do. One wrong move and one or both of them would be dead.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chibs followed Clay into the mall parking lot with Tig behind him. Gemma had told them where she was parked so it was easy to find her car. What they didn't' expect was the two men holding weapons on the girls. Chibs felt a deep rage at the sight of the man holding a knife to Aria's throat. In that second he knew there wasn't a chance that man was leaving alive.

Circling the bike around the four, the men climbed off and pull their guns.

"I'm not sure," Tig said. "but I feel like I've been here before with you two."

Aria saw Gemma roll her eyes. Yeah, of all the times for Tig to be cracking a joke.

"I warned you they were coming." Gemma said. She paused. "Well, okay, I said one of them was coming. I wanted the other two to be a surprise."

Aria wanted to laugh. She couldn't think of a more serious situation and here Gemma and Tig were making jokes. She caught Chibs' eyes and saw not only his anger at the men but she swore she saw fear. But fear for what? For her? Was he afraid for her? Feeling the guy press the knife closer to her throat, Aria realized that maybe this wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

"Just let the ladies go," Clay said. "and we can all walk away."

Chibs almost snorted. The bastard holding Aria wasn't going anywhere. At least not alive.

The shorter of the two lowered his gun.

"What are you doing Jonny?" the taller one asked.

"There's three of them Mitch," Jonny said. "and they're SAMCRO. We can't take them on." he tossed his gun away and fell to his knees. "Just stop Mitch."

Chibs and Tig tightened their grips as they watched Mitch get angrier. This wasn't gonna end well. Gemma had moved closer to Clay.

"Do not let him hurt her." Gemma said to the guys.

"Don't plan on it baby." Clay said. He snuck a look at Chibs. Yeah, the other man was pissed. "Chibs, it's your call."

Chibs narrowed his eyes on Mitch as he saw a small trickle of blood move down Aria's neck. "Take him out."

"Can either of you get a shot without hitting Aria?" Tig asked. He knew he couldn't.

Chibs looked carefully. He could get Mitch's left shoulder. It would be close but he was positive he could do it without hitting Aria. He gave Clay a nod.

"One last chance buddy." Clay said. "Let Aria go and walk away or Chibs here puts a bullet in ya."

Mitch leaned close to Aria's ear. "Looks like I won't get to have my fun with you after all. You would have loved it too."

Aria glared, even if it wasn't aimed at Mitch. "Such a pity. However will I go on?"

"Mouthy bitch." Mitch said, once again pressing the knife closer to Aria's neck.

Aria let out a hiss of pain that was drowned up by a single gun shot. Both Aria and Mitch fell to the ground. Aria tried to push Mitch's dead weight off of herself but he was too heavy. She had help seconds later as Tig and Chibs rushed to her. Tig rolled the guy off her and checked him. Chibs's bullet hit the right place. Mitch was dead. Tig stood up and actually smiled as he watched Chibs check Aria over before pulling her into his arms.

"You okay?" Chibs asked softly.

Aria nodded against his shoulder. "I am now."

*End back story, Part Five*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins* So, who loved that? I know, me too. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, time for the plan against Fiona to be set into action. Chibs is not happy about this plan, that would be a large understatement. But, as Jax pointed out, it's the only way. How are they going to do this? Well, you're just gonna have to read and find out. Have fun.

Oh, and Stephie, you're gonna love me for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Aria. That be it.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria sat on the living room couch and watched Chibs pace. It had been a week since the Sons had come up with a plan for dealing with Fiona and they were finally ready to set it in place. Over the week, Aria had watched Chibs get more and more agitated. Not to mention, Koz had recently arrived to help. Needless to say tensions were high at the clubhouse.

Seeing Chibs was about to pace his way into the basement, Aria stood up and stepped into his path. She put her hands on his upper arms.

"Hey, we're going to be okay." Aria said. "No one is going to let anything happen to us." her hands moved to Chibs' chest. "Please, try to relax."

Chibs sighed as he covered Aria's hands with his own. His right hand started playing with the engagement ring on Aria's left hand. It was a white gold band with a simple black opal.

"I have a bad feeling about this love." Chibs said.

Aria nodded. "I know baby but it has to be this way. Like you said, back when Fiona first showed, we can't let her have us living in fear."

Chibs slid his hands up Aria's arms and held her close. "Promise me you'll stay close. That you won't leave my sight."

Aria was nodding before Chibs finished. "I promise. Now you promise the same."

Chibs kissed her. "You have my word."

Aria moved away and pulled her leather jacket on. "Good, now let's get going before the others worry."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clay noticed some of the tension in the bar vanish as Chibs and Aria stepped through the doors. Even if everyone agreed on the plan, there wasn't a single person happy about it. Well, except Koz but he hadn't been fully filled in yet. Now that the two had arrived, Clay planned on taking Koz aside with them to give him full details.

"Koz," Clay said as he stood. "back office. Chibs, Aria, you too."

The three followed Clay and Chibs shut the door once they were all inside.

"Alright, Koz here doesn't know everything." Clay said.

Aria leaned against Chibs and looked at Koz. "What do you know?"

Koz took in Chibs and Aria, quickly figuring the smartass, sexist comment he was about to make towards Aria would get him shot or slugged by Chibs.

"I know I was brought in to help deal with something from Chibs' past." Koz said, crossing his arms. "What do you know?"

"Everything." Aria said. "I'm the reason the past has come back."

Chibs slid his arm around Aria. "We've had this talk love. It is not your fault."

Aria nodded and tucked her face into Chibs' neck. Clay smiled at them.

"Alright you two, I got the rest." He said. "Head on back out. Check in with the others."

Chibs led Aria out of the office and Koz turned to Clay.

"I'm sensing I'm missing something." he said.

Clay nodded. "You are. Chibs and Aria are engaged. Fiona, Chibs' wife found out."

Koz knew some of Chibs' past with Fiona. "So Fiona is the past that's come back." he let out a low whistle. "Well, that makes things interesting. What's the plan for dealing with her?"

Clay sighed. "Chibs and Aria are gonna play bait."

Koz almost wanted to reach up and make sure his eyes hadn't popped out.

"How did you get Chibs to agree to that?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Clay said.

Koz sat down. "I've got time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria sat at the bar with Half-Sac and Bobby while Chibs had gone to the garage with Jax and Clay to get some work done. As part of the plan, they were going to continue living life as normal, only difference was, it was gonna look like there was no protection around Aria. The hope was that this would cause Fiona to show her face without a diversion and they'd get her. At least, that was the hope. As Aria reached back to pull her shirt down, she ran her fingers over the marking on her lower back. She smiled, remembering the day she got it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story of Chibs and Aria, Part Six*

Aria laid on the tattoo artist's table, her lower and mid back exposed. Chibs sat at her head in a chair, holding her left hand.

"You sure about this love?" Chibs asked.

Aria smiled at him. "Hey, I'm yours, you're mine. It's time for others to know too."

Chibs smiled and kissed Aria's hand. "Alright." he nodded to the artist, who picked up his needle and began.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria leaned her hands on the sink, locking her elbows as she left Chibs changed the bandage over her tattoo. It still stung like a bitch but the look on Chibs' face after it was finished was worth any pain. It was a crow, wings fully spread, covering her whole lower back with Filip 'Chibs' Telford written above it.

"You know," Chibs said as he finished changing the bandage. "there is a much less painful way to show people you belong to me."

Aria looked at Chibs in the mirror. "And what would that be."

"Well, you could marry me." Chibs said as he settled his hands on Aria's waist.

Aria spun and Chibs' hands slid around her as she moved. "I could what?"

Chibs held Aria close, keeping his hands just below her tattoo. Yes, they were on her ass but they'd been together for two years, Aria knew he wasn't trying anything.

"Marry me." Chibs said.

Aria wanted to be happy Chibs was saying this but;

"What about Fiona?" she asked.

Chibs kissed Aria on the forehead. "You let me worry about her love." he pulled back. "What do ye say?"

Aria smiled. "Yes. What else would I say?" she laughed and hugged Chibs. "Of course, yes."

Chibs hugged Aria back before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring. Aria held out her left hand and let Chibs slid it on.

Kissing Aria, Chibs pulled back for a second. "Hmm, you just got your crow."

Aria nodded. "Yes, I did."

Chibs smirked in a very Tig like fashion. "Guess you'll have to be on top."

Aria laughed.

*End back story, Part Six*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"So, you're Chibs' old lady."

Aria noticed Bobby roll his eyes as she turned to face Koz.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Koz looked Aria over. "Gotta say, the man's got taste."

Aria just stared at Koz. She knew he wasn't going to be able to keep all comments to himself. But at least he waited until Chibs wasn't around.

"Get away from her Koz."

Too bad he couldn't wait for Tig to leave too.

Koz looked over his shoulder at Tig. "What's wrong? You got claims on her too?"

"Only as her brother, just like the rest of us." Bobby said.

Tig clenched a fist. "Get away from her. Now."

Aria stood up and stood between the two. "Okay, I have no clue what you two have against each other but separate corners. Now." she took Tig by the arm. "You and I are going out."

Tig allowed Aria to pull him out of the bar and over to his bike.

"What the hell was that Trager?" Aria asked.

Tig rolled his shoulders. "We have a past."

Aria snorted. "Yeah, I picked up on that. Care to share?"

Tig sighed. "Not really sis." he cleared his throat. "You really want to go somewhere or was that just to get me out of there?"

Aria smiled. "No, I forgot something at the house this morning and Chibs is working on his bike so I figured you could take me."

Tig nodded and headed Aria his spare helmet. "Hop on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

There we have it. Sorta. Kinda. Huh, did not go as planned. Oh well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Chapter 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Irish Triangle chapter. This chapter, I promise the plan will be set into motion. Well, it already kinda was at the end of the last chapter. Got nothing else for ya so have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Aria, nothing else.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria held tightly to Tig as he took the corner onto the street where Aria and Chibs lived. Aria felt Tig laugh. The bastard knew she hated sharp turns. As soon as they weren't riding, she fully intended on hitting him for that one.

Pulling into the drive way, Tig turned his bike off and lowered the kick stand. He and Aria climbed off and Aria socked him in the shoulder.

"You know not to do that." she said.

Tig laughed and held his hands up. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

Aria grunted. "You'll wish you had when I tell Chibs." she smirked. "And Clay."

Tig's grin dropped as he followed Aria up the walk to the porch.

"Come on Aria, that's not fair." Tig whined.

Aria tried not to laugh but Tig was just too cute sometimes. "Alright, I forgive you. Just don't do it again."

The two walked into the house and Tig sat in the living room while Aria headed upstairs. Aria looked around the bedroom, trying to find what she was looking for. Growling in annoyance, she stopped as she spotted it under Chibs' pillow.

'Okay,' she thought. 'why does he have it?' she picked up the small reed book. 'Did he connect the dots too?'

Flipping about half way through the book, Aria ran her finger down the page and promptly sat down on the bed. Hard. Well, that would explain everything. Now she just had to find out for sure. She bit her lip and closed the book. No, this was so not a job for Tig. Maybe she could get Gemma to take her, as long as she wasn't too busy.

With a sigh, of dread or happiness, Aria wasn't sure, she tossed the book over her shoulder and left the room. Heading back downstairs, she found Tig sitting on the couch, his head back, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

Tig lifted his head. "Waiting."

Aria shook her head. "Let's go Trager."

Tig stood up. "You don't have anything. I thought you left something?"

Aria locked the front door after the two stepped out.

"Yeah, it was something I normally carry with me." Aria said. "I just needed to check it."

Tig frowned. "Women will never make sense to me."

Aria laughed. "Good, you're safer that way."

"Well, well," a voice shattered their conversation. "look at this."

Aria knew that voice.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story of Chibs and Aria, Part Seven*

Aria walked along the street, heading to get a quick hair cut before going back to the club. There was a party tonight and Chibs promised Aria they'd go. Since getting engaged, the two had preferred each others company over the rest of the club. Tig and Happy had fun teasing them about it. So, tonight, to shut the two up, they were gonna go and have fun with everyone else.

"Excuse me."

Aria turned at the Irish accent. She faced a woman about her height, maybe a bit taller with dark skin and curly dark hair.

"Yeah?" Aria said.

"I was wondering if you knew a Filip Telford." the woman asked.

Aria unconsciously ran her thumb over the band of her engagement ring. "Yeah, I know him. Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "His wife, Fiona."

Aria didn't know what to do. She'd never seen any pictures of Fiona so she was caught completely off guard. Gathering some courage, from where Aria didn't know, she spoke.

"Wife, huh?" Aria said, playing dumb. "The bastard didn't say he was married." she held up her left hand. "Guess this means nothing then."

Aria quickly rethought her choice of words when she saw Fiona's eyes darken in anger.

"So you're the one." Fiona said.

Aria kept her nerve. "The one, what?"

"The one Filip thinks he can move on with." Fiona said. "He's wrong. He'll never stop loving me. He's just using you."

Aria turned some and lifted the back of her shirt. "Hell of a thing to give me if he's just using me."

Fiona saw the crow on Aria's back and felt rage course through her.

"Mark my words, little girl," Fiona growled out. "I will get Filip back and take you out of the picture."

"Go ahead and try." Aria said.

*End back story, Part Seven*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tig pulled his gun before Aria even turned to face Fiona.

"Back off, now." Tig said, cocking his gun.

Fiona paid no attention to Tig. She was looking right at Aria.

"I told you I'd get Filip back." Fiona said.

"You haven't gotten him back." Aria said. "All you've done is try to kill him."

"I did no such thing." Fiona said.

"The thug that shot at Chibs was hired by you, Fiona." Tig said. "Don't play dumb."

Fiona finally looked at Tig. "This has nothing to do with you."

Tig smirked. "As long as you're threatening Aria, it's got everything to do with me and every single member of SAMCRO." he tightened his grip on his gun. "Now, I'll say it again. Back off."

Fiona moved away but stopped. She looked back at Aria. "I'll find you when you're alone, without your guards."

Aria took a step forward but still stayed close to Tig. "Alone or not, you don't scare me Fiona."

Fiona laughed as she walked away. "We'll see about that."

Aria and Tig didn't move until Fiona was out of sight. Tig sighed and put his gun away.

"Well, Clay and Chibs are gonna kill me." he said.

Aria frowned. "Why? I'm fine."

Tig nodded. "Yeah but I just let Fiona walk away."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, I've been staring at this for hours and I just needed to add seven lines. Oh well. Can you all figure out what Aria was doing in the bedroom? And does Chibs already know like she thinks he does? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chapter 8

Begin Transmission

Here kids, it's me Lacy. Got another Irish Triangle chapter for ya. Last chapter, something's up with Aria. Some of you guessed what is it and I'll tell ya...ya ain't finding out yet. In this chapter, Tig's toast (sorry Katie). He let Fiona walk away and now it's time to tell Chibs and Clay. *snorts* Good luck babe. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Tessa has a, her words, magic power ring that sadly cannot get me the rights to the show.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You did what?"

Tig winced as Chibs shoved him back against the wall of the church.

"I'm sorry man," Tig said. "but I didn't think I could take her down without putting Aria in more danger."

Aria stood behind Chibs, arms crossed with Clay's arm around her shoulders. She didn't think Tig had done anything wrong but her fiance was stubborn and Clay wouldn't let her help Tig.

"You put her in more danger by letting Fiona walk away." Chibs said, getting in Tig's face.

Aria watched Tig's eyes drop to the ground and got annoyed. She pulled away from Clay, giving him a look, telling him to back off and moved between the two men.

"That's enough Chibs," Aria said. "Tig did nothing wrong. If he'd tried to take Fiona down, something could have happened to me because you and I both know she wouldn't have gone down quietly."

Chibs held Aria's gaze and knew she was right. He was just scared and taking it out on Tig. Chibs sighed.

"I'm sorry Tig." he said.

Tig shook his head. "Don't worry about it Chibs. I understand."

"Alright, now that we've all calmed down," Aria said. "we now know Fiona is willing to come after me herself. We just have to wait for her to do it again." she sighed. "In the mean time, I have to talk to Gemma. Can I trust you two," she looked at Chibs and Clay. "to leave Tig alone?"

Clay nodded. "You got it Aria."

Chibs hugged Aria and kissed her. "I'm sorry love. I'll leave Tig alone."

Aria happily returned the kiss. "Good, now I'm going."

"What do you have to see Gemma about?" Half-Sac asked.

Aria smirked at him. "Girl stuff Sac. Want me to go into detail?"

All the men took one step back held up their hands. "No!"

Aria laughed as she walked out into the bar area and over to the office where she knew Gemma would be.

"Hey Gem," Aria stuck her head in the office and saw Gemma at the desk. "Think you can run to the store with me?"

Gemma smiled. "Sure Aria, what do you need?"

Aria bit her lip and stepped in all the way, shutting the door as she did. "A pregnancy test."

Gemma dropped the pen she was holding and stood up. "Are you sure?"

Aria nodded. "Almost positive. This is the third month I've skipped."

Gemma saw the uncertainty and fear in Aria's eyes and grabbed her bag and keys. "Alright baby, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria couldn't stop moving her hands as she and Gemma wait for the five minutes to pass. God, why couldn't these things be automatic. Do the makers not realize how nerve racking this is?

"Aria, breathe baby." Gemma said, catching Aria's hands in her own. "What's got you so nervous?"

Aria exhaled sharply. "If I am pregnant, Chibs is gonna go into overdrive to get Fiona and to keep me safe. The plan is going to go flying out the window because he won't leave my side or let me be alone. Ever."

"Only because he loves you Aria," Gemma said. "and it would kill him to lose you and the baby, once we know for sure."

Aria glanced at her watch. "Well, we're about to." she moved back to the bathroom but stopped right outside and looked at Gemma, who'd followed her. "I can't,"

Gemma took her hand. "Come on, together."

They stepped into the bathroom and Gemma picked up the stick.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Gemma walked into the bar and spotted Chibs at one of the tables. Walking over, she touched his arm.

"Hey Gemma." Chibs said. "Where's Aria?"

Gemma smiled softly. "She's in the office. She wants to see you."

Chibs frowned but nodded. Getting up, Chibs went to the office and found Aria staring out the window, playing with her engagement ring.

"Love, Gem said you wanted to see me." Chibs said, closing the door as he came in.

Aria spun to face him. "Yeah. I found something out that I wanted to tell you."

Chibs stepped up to Aria and cupped her face in his palm, his thumb running along her jaw line.

"What is it Aria?" Chibs asked.

Aria exhaled. "I'm pregnant."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oh the girls are gonna kill me. First, because I said I was going to bed but I wanted to finish this and second, for the ending. Remember, kill me and no next chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chapter 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here peeps. Grr, Katie's got me saying it now. Anywho, speaking of Katie, she and the girls are ready to kill me for the last chapter. They don't like cliff hangers. So I'm here to fix that. We'll have Chibs' reaction to Aria's news and the rest as well, since they'll have to be filled in. We may have another back story, not sure yet. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Aria and now the baby are mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chibs stared at Aria, hearing her words but they weren't quite sinking in. He needed her to say it again.

"Repeat that please, Aria." Chibs said.

Aria smiled. "I'm pregnant."

That time the words sunk in and Chibs pulled Aria into her arms, hugging her tightly before kissing her.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Chibs said, pulling away. He saw Aria's smile was fading. "What's wrong?"

"The plan to catch Fiona is going to go out with window, isn't it?" Aria asked.

Chibs thought about this. She was right. Now that he knew she was pregnant, their plan wouldn't work. There was no way in hell Chibs was letting her go around unprotected. Not when something could happen that would hurt her and the baby.

"We'll go talk to the others," Chibs said. "let's see what they want to do."

Aria exhaled. "Alright, let's go."

Chibs kissed her again. "You are happy about this, right?"

Aria nodded, her smile returning. "I'm happy. So happy."

Giving her one final kiss, Chibs led Aria out of the office and back into the bar. Everyone was thankfully there. Gemma was standing with Jax, Tig and Clay at one of the pool tables, Bobby, Half-Sac and Opie were at the bar and Juice, Happy and Koz were sitting in random places around the room.

"We're gonna need a new plan lads." Chibs said. "Aria isn't to be left alone again."

Clay crossed his arms. "Wanna explain Chibs?"

"I'm pregnant Clay." Aria said.

Tig, who'd just taken a sip of his beer, proceeded to sip it out all over the pool table. That cracked the tension in the room and most started laughing while Jax and Clay moved to congratulate the two. The others did as well, once they stopped laughing at Tig, who was doing a very nice impression of a fish. Aria laughed as she remembered the first time she saw that face.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*Back story of Chibs and Aria, Part Eight*

"You didn't lock the door." Aria said breathlessly as Chibs kissed down her neck.

"We're fine love." Chibs mumbled through kisses. "They all knock before barging."

"It's the," her breath caught. "barging that I'm worried about."

Chibs pulled back. "Would you like to stop?"

Aria laughed and shook her head. Stop? They were both already shirtless, her bra missing and his hand crawling up her skirt. Stopping would not be happening right now.

Chibs smirked. "That's what I thought."

Aria went to comment but Chibs' mouth returning to her neck made any thoughts fly from her mind. Both were so distracted, they didn't hear the knock on the door, nor did they hear it open until;

"Oh Jesus!"

Whipping their heads to look at the door, Chibs and Aria found Tig watching them, his mouth opening and closing as his entire face read clearly disturbed.

"Unless you want a free show Trager," Aria said, keeping her exposed chest against Chibs. No need to show Tig too much. "shut the door and leave."

It took a few seconds for Aria's words to get through but once they did, Tig quickly slammed the door and left.

"That was fun." Aria said with a smirk.

Chibs kissed her. "He won't be able to look at us for a few days."

Aria looped her arms around Chibs' neck. "And what a peaceful few days those will be."

*End back story, Part Eight*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Tig stood in front of Chibs and Aria. The three just stared for a second before Tig smiled and and hugged Aria.

"Ya got my lil sis pregnant," Tig said to Chibs. "if you were anyone else, I'd kick your ass."

Chibs laughed and nodded. "I figured you'd say that. I can trust you to help me watch them, right?"

Tig returned the nod. "You know it brother."

"Alright, Church." Clay said to the Sons. "We need a new plan."

Chibs hugged and kissed Aria before basically handing her off to Gemma.

"Can you take her to the hospital?" Chibs asked Gemma. "Make sure she and the baby are okay?"

Gemma wrapped an arm around Aria. "No problem."

Chibs squeezed Aria's hand then disappeared into church with the others.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, the news has been spread and now a new plan needs to be made. We'll find that out in the next chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chapter 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Got the next chapter of Irish Triangle for ya. Now, I'm sorta making this chapter up as I go along cause, well aside from knowing who comes up with the plan, stop smiling Stephie, I have no idea what the plan is. But I'm working on it! Have fun.

Disclaimer: I can only claim Aria and the baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A pin could have dropped and echoed within the church walls. No one was saying anything as they tried to think of a plan that would keep Aria and now the baby safe. The only idea so far had been Half-Sac saying that maybe they should stick with the old plan. Tig and Chibs were less when happy with this idea and Half-Sac had the forming bruises to prove it.

"Well, it's not like we can put her on lock down indefinitely." Happy said.

Chibs crossed his arms. "Don't give me any ideas."

Jax snorted. "Yeah, you run that by Aria, Chibs. Let us know how it goes."

Tig shifted in his seat. "I'm with Chibs."

Clay set a hand down on the table. "Alright, reel it in. We have to come up with an plan that won't have Aria castrating us all."

"I've got something." Koz said.

Clay nodded. "Let's hear it."

Koz cleared his throat. "Continue to let Aria go out unprotected. Not completely," he quickly threw in seeing Chibs and Tig get ready to stand. "no, have one of us with her at all times still. We know Fiona will approach her if she's got one person with her. But have a good number of us around, keeping hidden. That way, when she does show, there'll be more of us around and we can keep Aria safe while we take Fiona down."

Clay looked at Chibs. "What do you think? It's up to you."

Chibs tapped his fingers on the table as he ran Koz's idea over in his head. It could work. Fiona had shown she didn't care if Aria had one Son with her so as long as there others around when she showed again, Aria would be safe and they'd be able to get rid of Fiona.

Chibs looked at Tig and both men nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Chibs said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria laid out on the bed in the room she'd been given, waiting for the doctor to show up. She was having an ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay. Aria was worried. While she wasn't one to drink often, she still had been drinking since when she was guessing the baby was conceived.

"You okay baby girl?" Gemma asked from beside the bed.

Aria sighed and told Gemma her fear.

Gemma took Aria's hand. "Don't worry baby. I drank the first few months with Jax and he came out just fine."

Aria smiled. "Well, I don't know about fine but okay. I won't worry."

Gemma squeezed her hand. "Good."

Tara walked in with Aria's chart. "Hey guys."

Aria tensed slightly but let it go. She knew there was a chance that Tara would be the one to see her.

"So, you're pregnant." Tara said standing at the foot of Aria's bed.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, about three months if I figured it out right."

Tara pulled the ultrasound machine over to the bed side. "Well, let's take a look and see."

Aria pulled her shirt up and her pants down some. Looking at her stomach, she could see a slight swell and felt a happy flutter in her heart. That was hers and Chibs' baby. A little person made from parts of both of them.

"Is Chibs gonna be here?" Tara asked.

Aria went to say no when the door opened again and Chibs walked in.

"Am I late?" he asked.

Aria smiled and shook her head. "Just in time babe."

Gemma moved to let Chibs sit beside Aria. Chibs gave Gemma a hug before sitting beside Aria and kissing her.

"Let's see our baby." Chibs said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oooooookay, that was WAY shorter then I wanted it to be but I didn't have a back story planned and after coming up with the new plan for getting Fiona, I didn't have much else. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. Chapter 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright kids, we're finally getting to the exciting part of the story. That's right, final showdown with Fiona. It's gonna be interesting and I hope as good as I want it to be. Now, as much as my girls are going to kill me for this, I can't promise Aria will come out completely unharmed BUT the baby will be fine. That I promise. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Aria and the baby are all I claim.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria ran her hand over her four month stomach as she looked at the ultra sound picture taken just a few weeks before. Fiona hadn't shown again and everyone was getting antsy. Koz's plan had been set every time Aria had gone out. She was never alone, either Chibs, Tig or Koz with her at all times. Tig was confused about why Koz was helping so much but Aria just whacked him upside the head and said let it go, he was helping protect her and the baby. Needless to say, Tig dropped whatever past he and Koz had for Aria's sake.

"Ready to go love?"

Aria tipped her head back from where she was laying on the bed to see Chibs in the bed room door way, watching her with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said sitting up. She put the picture back on her night stand. "The guys in place?"

Chibs nodded. "We've got Opie, Jax, Tig and Koz watching today."

Aria smiled as she stood. "Are Tig and Koz ever going to sleep?"

Chibs wrapped his arms around Aria, trapping their baby between them. "They're just making sure you two are always safe."

Aria looped her arms around Chibs' neck. "You'll let the whole club go without sleep if it kept us safe."

Chibs didn't bother to deny it. "Damn straight."

Aria laughed and pulled away. She grabbed Chibs's hand. "Let's go you insane Scotsman."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria leaned on Chibs' bike, waiting while he was in the store. Koz was standing in front of Aria, arms crossed, keeping an eye on the street.

"Stop looking so tense Koz." Aria said. "You're gonna bust a vein."

Koz smiled. "I'm no more tense then everyone else babe."

Aria groaned. "I know and if you guys didn't have high blood pressure issues before, you sure as hell do now."

"We're members of SAMCRO Aria," Koz laughed. "high blood pressure is all part of the game."

Aria rested her hand on her stomach. "How Clay and Piney made it to their ages, I'll never figure out."

Koz went to speak but his face paled seconds before he was dragging Aria to the ground as a loud bang sounded behind her. Thankfully Koz pulled Aria the right way so she landed on her back and not her stomach. Aria was stunned so it took a second for everything to register. She could see blood dripping from Koz's arm, hear Chibs, Tig and Jax yelling while Opie appeared next to Koz.

"You two okay?" Opie asked, speaking loud so he could be heard.

Koz hissed as he moved his arm. "I'm hit but not bad."

Opie looked at Aria. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

Aria did a quick mental check, her hand moving to her baby. "I'm alright Op. What's going on?"

Opie glanced up. "Fiona's here and she brought back up." he looked at Koz. "Get her to safety. Drive her outta here if you have to."

Koz nodded. "As soon as I can, I'll get her back to the clubhouse." he pulled Aria up in front of him and held her to his chest as Opie nodded went back to the others. "Do exactly as I say Aria and we'll get you and the baby out of here unscratched."

Aria swallowed as she watched Koz pulled his gun and flicked the safety off. She nodded to Koz then turned to see what was going on. Just over the seat of the bike Aria could see Jax, Chibs, Opie and Tig, guns out and ready and in front of them was Fiona and at least four or five guys with her. All had guns.

"We can't just leave them here Koz." Aria said. "You need to help them."

Koz looked down at her. "Chibs and Tig will have my head if I leave you alone. I'm at least getting you away from any more shooting before I come back."

Aria glanced back at Chibs one more time before nodding to Koz again. "Alright, let's do this."

Koz looked over at Tig, who'd been carefully watching them and nodded. Tig returned the nod and gave the okay signal to the others. Once they all got it, Koz and Aria started to slowly move away from Chibs' bike, over to the building then down the alley where Koz had parked his bike.

"Can you drive a bike?" Koz asked.

Aria nodded. "If needed, yeah."

Koz handed her his helmet. "It's needed. Sac is just around the corner down this alley. Head that way, he'll get you back to the clubhouse."

Aria slid the helmet on. As she straddled the bike, she looked at Koz.

"Take care of them and yourself." she said. "I don't need to lose any of my family."

Koz smiled. "Promise. Now go, get yourself and the baby out of here. Tell Half-Sac if there's a scratch on you when we get back, he'll be dealing with me, Tig and your fiance."

Aria shook her head and started the bike. Koz watched her take the corner before heading back to the others.

"She off?" Opie asked.

Koz nodded. "Passed her to Sac."

Chibs relaxed some, knowing Aria was safe. "Let's do this boys."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Gemma glanced over at the closed Church door. Aria had all but locked herself in there when she and Half-Sac had arrived back at the clubhouse, saying no one was to come in unless they had news on Chibs or it was Chibs himself.

"She okay in there?" Half-Sac asked.

Gemma sighed. "She's pregnant and her fiance is most likely being shot at. No Sac, she's not okay."

"I'm gonna try talking to her." Clay said from his place at the bar.

Gemma looked at him. "She wants to be alone Clay."

Clay started for the door. "As you just pointed out babe, she's pregnant and Chibs is being shot at, alone is the last thing she needs."

Neither Half-Sac or Gemma moved to stop Clay as he opened the door and closed it again once he was in.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria looked up from talking to the baby as Clay walked into the room.

"Unless you've got news on Chibs, please leave Clay." Aria managed to say around her urge to cry.

Clay shook his head. "Not happening baby girl. You're scared and being alone isn't going to help that." he sat down next to her and blew out a breath. "I see you like a daughter Aria and knowing you're in pain when I can't help isn't easy for me. So I'm going to stay here and sit with you, even if it's in silence until we hear something."

Aria smiled as tears flowed down her face. She took Clay's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"This is your Grampa Clay little one." Aria said softly. "He's gonna stay with us until Daddy comes back with Uncle Jax, Uncle Opie, Uncle Tig and Uncle Koz." she felt a tiny flutter and laughed a bit, looking at Clay. "I think you comfort us both."

Clay smiled. "Good."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chibs looked at Fiona's body. He knew she wasn't going to go down easily or quietly but he honestly didn't think it would end with her dead. He put his gun away and sighed. He was trying to figure out what he felt about this. Fiona had been his wife, there had been a time when he loved her but that time was the past. The only thing he'd felt for her any more was anger for complicating his and Aria's life and hatred for trying to take Aria away from him.

"You okay man?" Jax asked.

Chibs nodded. "Yeah, I am. I can't honestly say I'm sad to see her dead."

"I don't think any of us can." Tig said.

"It's a relief that Aria won't have to look over her shoulder any more." Opie said.

Koz smirked. "And I'm sure she'll be happy to go around without a constant tail."

Chibs laughed and held out his hand to Koz. "Thanks for the help and the plan."

Koz shook his hand. "She's family, I'd do anything for her and you guys."

Tig exhaled before holding out his hand as well. "Our past, consider it officially in the past."

Koz shook Tig's hand and patted his shoulder. "Deal brother."

"Alright, let's end this love fest." Opie said. "We've got a very worried pregnant woman back at the clubhouse wanting to see our bright shining faces."

The others looked at Opie before busting out laughing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aria and Clay were both out of the Church the minute they heard voices. Chibs turned and looked at Aria, who smiled in relief and ran into his arms.

"You're okay." she said into his chest.

Chibs held Aria tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm okay." he pulled back. "You and the baby?"

Aria guided Chibs' hand to her stomach. "Happy to have you back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright! Fiona is gone, Aria and the baby are okay and the guys made it out alive. We have one more chapter ahead of us before this story is over so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Chapter 12

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Well, we've reached it. The end of Irish Triangle. I know at least my girls are gonna miss it. It's been a good run, it SO didn't go where I'd planned but ya know what, that's what made it as good as it was. So I'm not gonna give much away other then we'll be meeting the baby in this chapter. It's been one hell of a ride and have fun.

Disclaimer: The baby and Aria are mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Maisey Leigh Telford! Stop your butt right there!"

Four year old Maisey stopped fast as her mother's voice reached her. She winced. Oh boy, she was in trouble. Turning, her black curls bouncing, Maisey smiled sweetly.

"Don't give me that look Maisey." Aria said, stopping in front of her daughter. The child had been spending too much time with her godfather. "You know better then to go running into the garage. Daddy and your uncles could be working and you could get hurt."

Maisey dropped her hazel eyes to the ground, her pout coming out. "I'm sorry Mommy."

"Ah go easy on her sis." Maisey squealed as Tig picked her up off the ground and into his arms. "She was just excited to see my handsome face."

Maisey shook her head. "I was looking for Daddy, Uncle Tig."

Aria covered her mouth as Tig's face dropped and he placed a dramatic hand over his heart after settling Maisey on his hip.

"I'm hurt munchkin." Tig said. "You don't want to see me?"

Maisey wrapped her arms tight around Tig's neck. "Course Uncle Tig! But Mommy and I got news for Daddy!"

Tig looked at his sister. "Something ya need to share Aria?"

Aria smirked. "Not before I tell Chibs."

Tig grabbed her hand in his free one. "Well then let's go. He's inside with Clay and Jax."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The months after Fiona's death were hard. Aria's pregnancy wasn't an easy one. Because of the stress caused during the whole thing, she was on bed rest from five months on. Being careful, Chibs had someone with her at all times. Clay and Tig agreed it was a good idea. Aria wanted to shoot all three of them. Maisey had shown up three weeks early, scaring the crap out of every guy in the Charming charter. As expected, once Maisey did show up in the world, she had them all wrapped around her little finger. Aria and Gemma weren't one bit surprised.

As Maisey got older, Chibs took less overnight jobs, wanting to be there for his family as much as possible. Clay understood and didn't push the other man. Aria supported whatever Chibs wanted, as long as he got up for the 3am diaper change.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Daddy!"

Chibs turned at his daughter's squeal and as usual a smile burst across his face.

"Hey baby." Chibs said, taking Maisey from Tig. "What are you and Mommy doing here?"

Maisey looked at Aria, who nodded. "We gots news Daddy!"

Chibs looked at his wife. "Yeah?"

Aria stepped up to him. "Yeah."

"So what's the news?" Jax asked.

Aria laughed. "You men are so impatient."

"Says the woman who's daughter was born early." Clay said with a smirk.

Aria smirked back. "She got it from her father."

Tig laughed. "Well that backfired."

Gemma leaned against Clay. "You should probably tell them baby before they burst."

Aria nodded her agreement. "Maisey is going to be a big sister."

Being men, it took a moment for Aria's news to settle in. Once it did though, it was a repeat of sharing the news about Maisey. They all hugged Aria before letting Chibs hug both her and their daughter.

"Happy?" Aria asked, resting her head on Chibs's shoulder.

Chibs kissed her head while holding Maisey close. "You have no idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

See? A nice happy way to wrap everything up. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, before anyone gets too upset, this is not the last we'll see of Aria. I'm going to be taking her and making a series with her. But not as apart of this world. No, I'm going to do what I've done with CSI:NY and Criminal Minds. I am going to put Aria into the show and start from the beginning, following episode by episode. It'll be a bit before I start but I promise to start before the end of the year. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
